edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Teen Series
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Teen Series is a 50-chapter long fanfiction series created by Easymac120 on fanfiction.net. It takes place 4 years after the end of the Big Picture Show, and features the adventures of the now-teenaged Eds and their friends, both old and new. Adults, including the Eds' and other kids' parents, appear regularly in numerous episodes, unlike in the cartoon. The series also expands on the EEnE universe, with several more towns and cities (all named after fruits and bodies of water, just like Peach Creek and Lemon Brook) being explored, but Peach Creek remains the primary hub throughout the series. "Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Teen Series" is rated T for strong and suggestive language, action violence, adult themes, and occasional drug use and sexual content 'Characters' 'Main Characters' Edwin Horace "Ed" Christensen:''' Ed has grown bigger, has combed his hair like in "Over Your Ed," and is a bit cleaner, but apart from those, his appearance and attire hasn't changed much. Ed has wisened up and became a bit smarter thanks to Edd's tutoring over the 4-year timeskip, but he is still often as silly and clueless as before. He also still loves chicken, buttered toast, and comics, and also retained his fear of deodorants (having come to view his armpit odor as "manly"). As a teenager, Ed developed various interests including football, making comics, wanting to become a movie director, and listening to rock and heavy metal music, even joining a goth metal band in the episode "Music to My Eds." '''Eddward Marion "Double-D" Hart: Edd, better known as Double-D, has remained slim and scrawny, but has grown his hair out and swapped his red t-shirt for a same-colored polo shirt. Otherwise, his appearance has changed little. Double-D has become even smarter than before, becoming the valedictorian of his class and president of the Peach Creek High Chess Club. He has also remained polite and peace-oriented, but he yells bad words more often when frustrated or angered, and he is still germophobic and a neat-freak. Double-D also dances very well while intoxicated. Eddy Skipper McGee: Eddy has grown around a foot taller, but is still short compared to the other boys of his age group, and still has only three hairs. However, he grew a goatee, got his eyebrow pierced, and now wears a modified version of his old shirt with long purple sleeves as well a swapping his old sneakers for red converses. Eddy has become more popular and respected after the events of BPS, and he scams much less often now, usually only doing so to keep himself going between jobs. Despite his popularity, however, Eddy still frequently acts as immature and rebellious as most of the other boys, and still has a knack for saying and doing stupid things (which he often comes to regret later, comically or otherwise). Still, Eddy gradually learns and matures from his experiences over the course of the series, and becomes an excellent leader when situations call for it. 'Supporting Characters' Sarah Lynn Christensen: Sarah's appearance hasn't changed much apart from growing her hair and tying it into a ponytail, changing her old sleeveless pink shirt for a short-sleeved version, and swapping her old shoes for pink converses. She has also added a multi-colored bracelet. Since the events of the movie, Sarah has grown much closer to Ed, yet she still remains snobbish and bosses him around like she does everyone else. In fact, her temper and violent tendencies have worsened over the timeskip, despite her attempts to suppress it and control herself. Fortunate, her friend Kyle is able to help with her anger issues- for a time, at least. James Lucas "Jimmy" Blackwell Jr.: Jimmy underwent dental surgery over the timeskip to remove his retainer, and he swapped his old sweater for a turqouise vest over a long-sleeved white shirt. Jimmy has become the neighborhood's primary scammer since Eddy stopped, but on one occasion, like Eddy, Jimmy also suffers a mental block. Jimmy also apsires to become a famous entertainer, and longs to become braver and stronger to accomplish this. However, he's still weak and accident-prone, and so he remains very cautious and tries keeping his friends out of trouble. This is especially true of Zoe, who constantly worries Jimmy with her crazy antics and he tries stopping her, only to get dragged along instead. Nazzarine Arielle "Nazz" Van Bartonschmeer: Nazz now has long flowing hair and has developed perfect feminine curves, and she wears a black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, mid-length purple jeans, black converses, gold earrings with her name on them, and a gold bracelet. During the timeskip, Nazz dated Eddy, but they broke up after 2 years together. Nazz is now an Honors student like Double-D (though still not quite at his IQ level), but she still cheerleads and dances, and has taken up singing as well. She shares all these activites with her best friend Jenna, as well as with May in dancing and Rachel in singing. However, Nazz has become very self-conscious about her appearance and weight, and when she tries to gain the attention a boy named Ian in one episode by putting on some pounds, she ends up overeating and becomes morbidly obese, much to her family's frustration. Liposuction was later called on her, and Nazz presumably curbed her eating habits afterwards. Category:Fan-Fiction